This disclosure relates to a holder for instruments, such as writing devices, and in particular, a holder for writing devices that facilitates the ability of handicapped individuals to master the skill of writing.
Arthrogryposis Multiplex Congenita, or AMC, is a rare musculoskeletal disorder characterized by reduced mobility of many joints of the body. Impaired mobility is due to the overgrowth of fibrous tissue in the joints. There are many different types of AMC and the symptoms and manifestations of the disorder vary widely among affected patients. Amyoplasia, the generalized lack in the newborn of muscular development and growth, with contracture and deformity at most joints, is the most common form of AMC. In this most common form of AMC, the range of motion of the joints in the arms and legs is limited or fixed. Other manifestations include adducted and inward rotation of the shoulders, abnormal malextension of the elbows, bending of the wrists and fingers, inwardly bent heels from the midline of the leg, and inwardly bent feet at the ankle (clubfoot). The cause of AMC is unknown, although it is believed that one major cause is fetal akinesia (decreased fetal movements) due to fetal abnormalities such as neurogenic, muscle, or connective tissue abnormalities or maternal disorders. There is no current cure.
Individuals suffering from AMC may have difficulty writing legibly, often due to their inability to properly grasp and hold the writing implement in view of the limitations imposed by AMC on the movement of the fingers, hand and wrist. Indeed, the conventional method of holding a writing implement, which involves the combined use of the thumb, index finger and middle finger of the writing hand biased against the writing implement to create a tight grip, may be difficult or impossible for those suffering from one or more of the aforementioned physical issues.
Other handicaps, disabilities, impairments, deformities, injuries, diseases and conditions, temporary or permanent, such as arthritis, muscular dystrophy, hypokinesia, tendonitis, chronic pain, repetitive stress injuries, carpal tunnel syndrome, multiple sclerosis, cerebral palsy, missing digits, sprained or broken fingers, wrists or hands, etc., can result in similar or even more problematic difficulty in gasping, holding, using and/or manipulating an implement.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an ergonomic device particularly well-suited for individuals with a compromised ability to manipulate hand-held instruments, including but not limited to a compromised ability to grasp, hold and/or manipulate instruments such as conventional writing devices, in order to facilitate and/or assist the individual in using the device in a comfortable manner for its intended purpose.